1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of launchable devices that include a sabot, and a payload such as a projectile or missile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projectiles, such as high density anti-armor darts, have been launched from launchers, such as gun tubes, using sabots. Sabots contain the projectile, for example providing a shape that conforms to a cross-sectional shape of the launcher, and separate from the missile or projectile after launch. Such sabots may also center the projectile in the launcher barrel, and provide an obturator function to retain pressurized gasses behind the sabot during launch.